


Closer to Fine - Art Masterpost

by Nekoppi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Universe - Human, Angst, Community: deancasbigbang, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2015, Empathy, Human Castiel, M/M, Magic, POV Castiel, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoppi/pseuds/Nekoppi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an empath, Castiel has always been different. Whether he liked it or not, since childhood he has felt the emotions of people around him. There is only one exception to the rule, a man whom his powers don't affect at all: Dean Winchester. With Dean seemingly just a regular guy, with a tough past, what makes him special? Can Castiel stop himself from falling for him regardless? And why has his brother Gabriel suddenly returned, wanting to rebuild their broken relationship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer to Fine - Art Masterpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheron/gifts).



> Art made for the DeanCasBigBang 2015 and the amazing fiction Closer to fine, that you'll find right [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4975420) I really loved reading it and enjoyed drawing for it's author. It was hard because I didn't have much time to draw... But, it was nonetheless awesome and a great experience.
> 
> Hope you'll like them.
> 
> Thanks to [sheron](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sheron/pseuds/sheron) and her **very precious** patience !


End file.
